


Ace

by Gracewatchesanime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racing, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracewatchesanime/pseuds/Gracewatchesanime
Summary: Y/N L/N was just a normal college student until she bumps into him, Ace, AKA Eren Yeager. The most dangerous mafia leader in the country. Will our Y/N fall for this womanizer and survive against the odds of the Marley mafia wanting to kill her?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa, I’m so excited to put this out. This piece is something that I’m very excited to drop. I hope you guys can enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. <33

“Shit I’m late!” Y/n cussed as you walked towards the coffee shop. Texting with your friend Sasha. She told you she’d save you a seat, as you head in not paying attention to what you were doing at the moment. 

As you were walking into the cashier, you bump into someone; you look to see who it is, and what do you see? A tall man with beautiful brown hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. 

“Watch where the fuck you’re going.” He cussed, giving you only a side glance. 

You furrowed your eyebrows. It was just a common humanly mistake.  
“You don’t have to be so mean about it. Either way, I apologize.” You snapped back. 

“You should pick your head up from your phone sometime, darling.” Eren teased, still only giving you a mere side glance. 

“Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are; but no one gets to speak to me that way.”

He chuckled, picking up his coffee and walking towards you, whispering in your ear.  
“You are very amusing to see as angry, firehead.” Eren smirked. 

Oh how you wanted to slap it off his face right there and then. But you couldn’t. Not that you felt bad about him. You just didn’t want to embarrass yourself with such act in public at 9 in the morning. 

You just ignored, grabbing your coffee and walking towards him, bumping purposely onto his shoulder this time and heading off for class.

As you were walking into class. You see Sasha there, with the seat she promised. You sat down next to her. 

“What took you so long?!” She hugged you

“Nothing much, just dealt with a prick in the coffee shop, by the way Sash, the new piercing looks great!” 

Sasha giggled as she shows her ear. The industrial piercing and mid helix ones standing out immediately.

“Are you planning on getting more?” You asked

“Honestly, yeah. I really like the ear ones. But we’ll see.” 

After class, you started to head to your dorm. The one you shared with Sasha. That’s why you two got so close in the first place.  
“Hey hey sash!” You greeted 

“Hey y/n!” She greeted back, a bag of chips on her hand as she was watching Netflix on her laptop.

“Ooo, what are you watching? Can I watch too?” 

Sasha made some space, you guys laying down on the bed and watching Netflix for the next couple of hours.

“Are we still going to that club, Y/N?” Sasha asked, as she was scrolling through her phone 

“The ace one? I mean, I’m not a big fan but...I guess for you..” 

“That’s the spirit!” She got dressed in a suit, the shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing the black Lacey bra underneath it. 

“You look great, sasha!” You smiled, giving her a thumbs up 

You wore a short black dress, that satisfied your body type.  
“I’m good to go!” 

“I called the taxi while you were getting ready, it’s waiting for us!” Sasha explained, going to the door waiting for you. 

You grabbed your purse, going next to her and walking down, side to side.  
You both hopped in the taxi, sitting on the back and going on your phone.  
After around 10-15 minutes, you arrived at the club. 

It had blue and purple lights which shifted greatly to one another as two buff and tall bodyguards dressed in all black were standing in front of the main door.  
They look down at you both.  
“Ladies...” One of them signals for you to get in.  
Surprisingly, the club wasn’t very full, but it had a good amount of people. 

You sat on the bar counter.  
“Hey I’ll Uhh I’ll go discuss something with my coworkers and be right back!” She explained  
“Okay!” You didn’t mind, you just went on your phone until she got back. 

That’s when you heard a whistle:  
“Hey firehead!”  
No...it couldn’t be...  
You turned your head, and who do you see? The douche from earlier  
But he looked....better.  
He was wearing a suit and his hair was in a man bun. As he had a different girl on each side of his arms. A womanizer of the true sort.  
‘So that’s where the rest of the people to the club went..’ you thought, as you chuckled, turning back around. 

Eren stood up, walking over and sitting next to you.  
“I have to ask you a question.” 

“What?” You scoffed, truly unamused at his not necessary impression. 

“Just to make conversation, what do you think of ace?” Eren asked, eyes pierced into your soul as he grabbed a glass of bourbon and started drinking it. 

“You want my honest opinion? I think hes a dick.” 

He almost spat out the alcohol, wiping his mouth as he had several rings on.  
“Is it because he’s a criminal?”

“No I feel like he’d tell me to shut the fuck up because I breathed too loudly.”

“No, he wouldn’t....maybe sometimes.”  
“And how do you know, emerald?” You squinted your eyes 

“Where did that come from? Anyway- I’m a close friend of ace.”

“Is that why you act like the boss of this club?” 

“Partly.” 

That’s when you got a ding, Sasha saying she had to head back home and that you should come to. You quickly called an Uber and head out.  
“It wasn’t nice seeing you, emerald.”  
“The feeling is mutual, firehead.” 

You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you went out, walking while turning your phone on, texting with Sasha. 

Then you see a pair of feet to the ground, thinking you bumped into someone, you quickly look up  
“Oh, I apologi-“  
A gun to your head. That’s what it was, the woman had black hair and piercing gray eyes, as well as pretty big eye bags too, you couldn’t deny that she was breathtaking though. 

“You’re coming with me,miss.” Pieck said, holding the gun to your forehead 

“No, she’s not.” You heard a voice from behind you, it was that douche..again.


	2. A savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! Thank you for all the love in chapter 1, this goes to the people in the comments and my friends! I love you guys a lot.

“No, she’s not.” Eren said.   
You rolled your eyes. Out of everyone he had to be the one to ‘save’ you. 

“Shut up before we get killed idiot!” You snap, tired of his bullshit. 

He raises his hand. Two guards with shot guns aiming at pieck. Eren raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to cross me, Siren?” 

“Look at you, Ace. You haven’t changed at all. The Viper (zeke) and Aspis (Porco) both send you their hellos.” She chuckled. 

“I won’t give it back, now leave the girl go.” He scoffed

“Now why would I do that?” She walked closer, looking at him in the eye

“Otherwise I’ll blow your head off.” 

“Can’t do that, Aspis is looking for her.” She squinted her eyes

“Tell Aspis to fuck off, the girl is under my custody.”

The guards with the shotguns put their weapons at piecks head, as she chuckles, putting the gun in her pocket.   
“Until we meet again, Ace.”   
Pieck hopped in her car, driving off to a huge speed 

While you were just trying to process who these names that sounded utterly ridiculous are. 

“Those fucking marleyans.” He cracks his knuckles in stress “How do you know Aspis?” 

At this point, you were convinced he was playing you.   
“Who?!”   
“Gah-“ he scoffed, then looked at you in the eye “Porco, Porco Galliard.” 

“Hes in my class, has asked me out a couple of times, why?” 

“Yeah I think that’s the problem why you almost got killed, little doll.” 

You couldn’t deny that, that nickname made you feel something. However, you couldn’t bring yourself to admit that. 

He goes on his car, it was a black Acura NSX. He signals you to come in as you lean down to the car window.   
“What?!” You ask, eyebrows furrowed, your distress clearly shown on the mimic of your face. 

“Come in, I’m taking you to my house until we sort this out. You may actually hold valuable information for us, little doll.”

You roll your eyes, hopping in. “Thank you for saving me back there.” You look at him as your gaze softened from earlier. 

“It’s okay..so, what’s your name?” He starts the engine, the car going at a normal speed. 

“Y/N, my name is Y/N L/N. What’s yours?” You ask, giving him a side glance. 

He lets out a chuckle. One of his hands was at the wheel. The black watch that matched his black suit. Then his other hand with a ring on each one of his fingers was resting at his mouth. He takes off his hand and adjusts the display mirror.   
“I only tell my name to people I trust.” 

You could’ve guessed. He seemed like his every step was calculated.   
“Mhm, I get it.” 

The car stops, as he gets out. Opening the door for you and offering you a hand.   
You take his hand and head out, looking at the white mansion in-front of you.

He calmly walked towards it and you followed. Eren got out his keys and opened the door. You completely mesmerized. You take a step in, looking upon all beautiful 17-18 century paintings. Paired with a big chandelier in the middle of the hall and a big stair case that led to the second floor.   
“Holy shit.” You exhale, hypnotized by the beauty of the place. 

“This way, Y/N” he had climbed two of the stairs, waiting for you with his hands in his pockets.   
You quickly walk over and climb the stairs. As he leads you to a room with two white doors and the doorknobs being gold colored. 

He opened the door and you see a beautiful white room, with bright blue delphiniums as wall stickers. A little chandelier that had yellow-ish hue. The silky bedsheets being in a maya blue. 

You walked in, turning your head around the beautiful room.   
“I get to stay...here?” You ask, trying to hide your excitement   
“Yes.” A neutral expression in his face but his gaze around you had...softened. 

“Sweet!” You squealed “This isn’t a mansion, this is a castle!” Y/n looked around. 

Eren let out a giggle “well..I guess you could say that. Me and my mother both have the same taste so this went smoothly for us.” He explained “well it’s late, you should go to bed. Goodnight Y/n.”

You smiled softly “Goodnight, Ace.”

He nodded, closing the door and was about to head out.   
“Oh wait I have a problem! I don’t have any clothes..” Y/n said, looking down.

“I told the maids on the phone to leave you something out, check the closet.” He pointed at a white wooden closet. 

“Oh, thank you, Ace, for everything.” You sighed

“You’re welcome, now go to bed.” He closed the door gently, walking off. 

You went to the closet, seeing a pair of silk sky colored pajamas folded perfectly. They fit the vibe of your room and you enjoyed the thought. You quickly changed and opened the bed bed sheet to your queen sized bed. As you gently laid on your side, the silk pillows smelled like coconuts and felt soft. They were the perfect temperature of cold too. You drifted off to sleep immediately. Maybe Ace wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
